A relational database stores information in tables consisting of rows and columns of data. When an application requests information from a relational database, the relational data base matches information from a field in one table with information in a corresponding field of another table to produce a third table that combines requested data from both tables. A problem arises when it is desired to make a change in a running web based application searching a relational data base. In order to make a change, the application searching the relational data base must be stopped so that the application property files can be accessed and structured query language (SQL) code written. What is needed is a way to reconfigure the running application without stopping it.